AkuRoku  Accepting Fate
by Kattula
Summary: Okay! Eventual AkuRoku. Twins Roxas and Sora have always been there for each other, but when Roxas finds himself alone in the world he must find comfort in a more unexpected place...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Twins**

_"...and the time is 8:03 am as we head to your local news._

_Residents are being told to be extra cautious in the outer regions of Twilight Town due to the reported sighting of wanted criminal Xaldin Gray. The 38 year old prison escapee who is highly dangerous was last spotted near Bankswood Forest. Police are advising townspeople to stay clear of the area until further notice..."_

The blonde teen rolled over and grumbled as he reached for the radio on the bedside table. Failing to notice how close the edge of the bed was, he leaned over and fell flat on his face.

"What the..." he grumbled, as he rubbed his sore forehead, which would most probably turn a lovely shade of purple.

_Eugh, too early..._ the boy thought to himself. He definitely was not a morning person.

Knock, knock. "Rox! You up yet?"

The door flung open, revealing a brunette boy who quickly scanned the room for his brother.

"Hurry up or you'll be..." he paused and looked around confused. "Roxas? Where are you?"

"Down here, Sora." the blonde raised his arm so that it was visible from behind the bed.

"No time for hide and seek Rox, we gotta get to school!"

"Whatever." Roxas replied, whilst sitting back onto the bed.

"End of module exam today. Remember?" said Sora as he left the room almost skipping.

"That's today!" the blonde fell back, a hand covering his face. "...crap."

After lying a while, taking in the bad news, he got up to open the wardrobe. Although, in Roxas' case, it looked more like a giant clothes dump. He dragged out a plain old, blue shirt and pulled it on over his head. Roxas wasn't one to worry about fashion or the way he looked. Unlike his twin brother Sora, who always dressed so nicely yet made it seem effortless.

Making his way to the living room, Roxas found said brother, sprawled across the couch eating breakfast.

"Why didn't you remind me about the test?" Sora jumped in response, unaware that his brother had crept up behind him, and nearly threw his food all over the floor.

"Sorry Roxas. You're only going to copy my answers anyway... like you always do." Sora chuckled.

It was hard to understand how the worlds dumbest and goofiest 17 year old was so smart at school. Roxas had always presumed Sora's brain was powered by the immense amounts of sugar he consumed.

"Hmph." Roxas rolled his eyes and picked up the cereal box that stood on the coffee table beside Sora.

_SUGAR POPS – A sweet and healthy way to start the day!_

_Now with 60% more sugar!_

_Typical Sora_, thought Roxas.

Sora placed down his bowl and jumped up from the coach to hug his brother. "Aww, c'mon Rox, it won't be that bad" He said as he comforted the blonde, who smiled in return. "Hurry and grab your lunch from Mum. I'll be outside." And with that, Sora threw his school bag over his shoulder and trotted off to the front door.

In the kitchen..."Morning Mum! Morning Da-"...Roxas was greeted with a piece of toast being shoved into his mouth.

"There, get that down you. You don't eat nearly as much as you should! Your lunch is on the counter, don't forget it! And keep Sora away from the ice cream parlour! You know what he's like when..." Roxas' mother continued to ramble as he turned to face his Dad. The two boys looked at Mum and back again as they both grinned at each other.

_Typical Mum._

Roxas grabbed his lunch, waved goodbye to his dad and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. He was about to head to the front door until his dear mother yelled "Whoa, whoa! Hold on, young man." and stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway. Roxas stopped in his tracks and looked round.

"What is it now, Mum?" Roxas asked as he gestured for her to spit it out.

"Well it's just... you never told me it was Wear-Your-Underwear-To-School-Day." she covered her mouth, trying not to giggle.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked down. Sure enough he saw half bare legs and a pair of black and white checkered boxers. "Oh, shi-"

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" his Mum interrupted with an angry glare.

"Uhh, I uh mean... oh, sugar!" Roxas corrected himself before running back through the house to find more suitable clothing.

The front door swung open in a flash. "What's that about sugar!"

The twins' Mum couldn't help but laugh at the look of desperate need on Sora's face.

...

"So you're coming on the trip then?" a hopeful Sora asked his brother, blue eyes filled with joy.

The sky was almost at sunset as the twins made their way home from school.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled. "I figured it might actually be kinda fun. Well, not the fishing or nature observing parts... but a break from Mum's nagging is always good." He laughed as he raised a hand towards Sora, which received the other half of the high-five.

"And after all Sora, you _are_ my best friend. We've never been apart for more than a day, so I wouldn't want to spend a whole weekend alone."

"Me either." Sora agreed and wrapped an arm over Roxas' shoulders.

Turning the corner, Sora's eyes began to wander in the direction of the upcoming ice cream parlour.

_Uh oh_, Roxas thought, _I know where this is going..._

"Rooooxas...?"

"No Sora. If Mum finds out I'm in trouble!" Roxas exclaimed. He stopped walking when he realised he was the only one doing so. When he looked back down the street he saw the brunette stood alone like a little lost child.

"Please Roxas?"

_Not the puppy dog eyes..._

Roxas sighed and walked back to return to Sora's side. "Make it quick."

"Yaaay!" Sora tackled Roxas in a hug.

Roxas laughed "Okay, but you have to get me one too, and..." he leaned in to his brothers ear "no telling Mum. Got it?"

A smile spread across Sora's face and he nodded.

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling_, the bell hanging just above the shop door rang as the boys entered the ice cream parlour. While Sora ordered at the counter, Roxas sat down at a small table near the window.

"Two of the usual, please!" sad Sora as he held out 800 munny.

"Sure thing, Sora" replied the owner who knew the boy all too well.

Sora sat down next to Roxas and handed him the ice cream. The blonde's eyes grew wide and he licked his lips. "Here's to the end of term." Roxas announced as he raised the salty yet sweet treat in a toast.

"To the end of term!" shouted Sora a little too loudly as he also raised his ice cream high in the air.

The whole shop fell silent and stared in the twins' direction. Roxas shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.

_Typical Sora._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Trip**

Chapter Two

The road out of town wasn't long, but as Roxas stared at the scenery whizzing by through the window, he couldn't help but drift off into a light sleep.

_Roxas sat upon the ledge of the clock tower in awe of the beautiful sunset before him. High above ground, the wind howled and whistled at his ears and he stood up to feel it at full force. He looked at the tiny ants below, passing back and forth across Station Plaza and in and out of the station doors. They seemed so distant to Roxas, like they were never aware of his existence. He felt the wind push him forward ever so slightly "Roxas!"... Who...is that? "Roxas!"... The wind hit him again, this time harder and proceeded to put him off balance. Before both feet could leave the ground, Roxas was tugged back in one swift motion and in a blur he saw a flash of red and... those eyes..._

"Roxas..."

"Huh, Sora..?" Roxas mumbled.

Falling back into reality, the blonde's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Roxas, we're here!" Sora shouted as he shook the poor boy to his senses.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake." He replied, pushing his brother from off of him. Roxas yawned and sat upright in his seat. He rubbed his eyes to allow them to adjust to the low level of light.

_Weird dream..._ Roxas scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what it was all about...

"It seems smaller now..." said Sora as he gazed through the window. Roxas shifted over so he could see what had captured Sora's attention.

Just outside the car window was the old wooden cabin that was like a second home to the twins during their childhood. The family would spend so many weekends here: Dad would gather the firewood that kept the house so warm and cosy, Mum baked delicious goodies that mysteriously went missing just minutes out of the oven, and the boys would swim in the lake all day long without a care in the world.

Roxas pushed open the car door, stepped outside and stretched his arms in the air, yawning once again. It was darker now and the trees of Bankswood Forest were just shadows beneath the twilight sky. The boy's father walked up behind them both, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Ahh... nothing like a bit of peace and quiet in the middle of nowhere, eh boys?" their Dad breathed in the cool outside air before returning to the car and opening the trunk "How about you help me bring all the gear into the house?"

Roxas and his brother took a bag each and headed for the cabin, but before Roxas stepped inside, something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see, but everything was now still. The leaves on the trees swayed slightly, but that was all.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" his father asked, tilting his head slightly as he walked past the boy to enter the cabin.

"Oh, um... nothing." Roxas took another quick glance into the distance, then gave up on his curiosity and took his bag inside.

In the cabin... "This is so great!"... Sora was bouncing all over the living room. "Hey Dad, can we go down to the lake now?"

"Yes son, but go to your room and unpack first." the man then turned to his less hyper boy "You too, Roxas." His father smiled as Roxas nodded and followed his brother to the bedroom.

The blonde unpacked his clothes and changed his footwear for something more suited to trudging through the woods. "Okay then. You ready, Sora?" Roxas turned, only to find to his brother wearing nothing but a pair of trunks. "Wh-What are you wearing?"

"They're my swimming trunks. We're going to the lake, aren't we...? asked Sora who seemed a tad confused.

"Well yeah, but it's night-time! We're not going swimming now." Roxas laughed.

"Awwww!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"You'll get to go swimming tomorrow. So get dressed, 'kay?" Roxas left the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Sora to carry on sulking. It was hard seeing his brother so let down...but boy did that kid need to learn some common sense!

Roxas and his Dad headed outside and waited for the brunette, as he went through the pain of putting clothes on. When Sora was finally ready, they made their way down to the lake, following a faint path of trodden down grass and leaves. Walking through the forest the place seemed quite peaceful, but there was an eerie silence that gave Roxas a strange feeling he couldn't shake. He thought back to moment they arrived.

_What was that thing? It moved so quick. Probably just a deer or something. I hope it's not vicious anyway. I hope..._

Roxas felt something touch the side of his neck.

"AHH!" Roxas let out a scream which echoed through the empty wood. He spun around, looking in all directions, but the only thing that could be seen was his brother and father laughing hysterically. Roxas calmed himself down and then glared at the other two.

"What did you do that for!" Roxas shouted, now feeling somewhat embarrassed of the fact he fell for such a stupid prank.

"Hey, we didn't do anything!" Sora giggled and put his hands up in an It-wasn't-me kind of fashion.

"The leaf fell from the tree and landed on your shoulder... until you shook it off when you screamed like a little girl." His father grinned as he held up the autumn brown leaf that was the real culprit.

Roxas' face turned red as he became even more embarrassed.

"Ooh, scary leaf... I'm afraid!" Roxas' father joked, earning more laughs from the brunette.

"Stop it! You're not funny." Roxas let out a 'hmph' and stormed off in the opposite direction. Sora ran and caught up with his brother and hugged him.

"Aww, we're sorry, Rox!" pleaded Sora in the cutest way possible, as to receive some forgiveness.

Roxas gave in, like always. "It's fine" Roxas chuckled.

Upon reaching the lake, the boys sat down on the bank to rest and take in the view. It was beautiful at this time of night. The moonlight shifted across the water, it's calmness only disturbed by a few stray leaves that landed softly on top of the lake's surface.

_Snap_.

"What was that...?" Roxas whipped his head around, just catching sight of a dark shape retreating to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Shhh... It could be a deer. Don't move or we might scare it away..." their father whispered as he slowly rose to his feet and the two youngest boys followed suit.

They stood and waited for a minute or so, until the dark shadow decided to emerge from it's hiding place and make itself visible to them. Moving into view it revealed that it was not an animal, but human...

"Oh...?"


End file.
